


【KK】原来是魅魔啊25

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊25

“啊……好希望人生是一条死鱼，可以什么都不想，只负责在水面漂来漂去……”剛仰面躺在热水中，从光一面前漂过，一边嘴里生无可恋地念叨着。

“因为今天累了？”光一抿了一口加冰块的烈酒，随口一问。

“是啊，腰也酸，屁股也疼，大腿根都被你掐青了，我怎么这么命苦啊……”

“你怎么不想想，每次都被你榨干的我呢？”光一语气幽幽，怨念十足，“咱们今天才是正常做爱的流程呢。”

“我不管！我今天就是浑身都难受！就是你欺负的！你想每次都爽，找别的种族去，就不要再来见我这个魅魔了！”心虚者马上开始胡搅蛮缠。

“那魅魔大人您还是行行好吧，不操您我真的是浑身都难受，换了哪个都不行呀~小的已经中了您的毒，这辈子是无解啦！”光一捏着嗓子咿咿呀呀，妓女唱小曲似的调子。

“没个正经！”剛“哗啦”泼了光一一脸的水，这家伙，说起骚话来怎么连草稿都不用打……

“那就说点正经的，关于‘七日之约’，我有个想法。”光一带着一脑袋被水打湿全塌下来的头发，吭哧吭哧笑了好一会儿，终于在剛开始磨牙的时候换了个话题。

“嗯，我也有个猜测。”剛游到光一身边，潜到水里再把头露出来，把湿透了的头发全都捋到了脑后，带着水珠的尖角在氤氲的雾气中微微反射着光，“你先说。”

“首先我觉得，这玩意可能压根不是个诅咒，”光一也学着剛把头发捋了一把，露出锃亮的大脑门，让剛盯着那里直了眼，十分努力才把已经到了牙门关的槽又咽回到了嗓子眼，听着光一的话，“什么‘在对爱情彻底绝望之后，遇到了自己命中注定的爱人’，哪有这么浪漫的诅咒。就算真是诅咒，那也是针对另一个人的诅咒。”

“嗯？怎么说？”

“因为主观能动性完全在对爱绝望的那个人身上，谁规定对爱绝望后就不能再爱上了？如果另一个人毫不知情，甚至连他是自己命中注定的爱人都不知道，那对他才是痛苦的折磨呢。”

“……我怎么觉得你在借着由子控诉我呢？”

“没，我实话实说。”

“……操！你接着说！”

“所以，我觉得我们可能弄错了一个顺序，是不是两个命中注定的爱人互相表明了心意，然后缔结这个契约，它的表现形态就像是我们现在这样，在情感，记忆，梦境等方面可以在某种程度上进行共享，能让双方都更清楚对方的心意，而像咱俩之前的情况下缔结了契约，它才是个诅咒？你这几天有什么别的发现么？”

光一问话的时候有那么一些些的心虚，因为在繁星塔里他们兵分两路，剛整天都在认真地看书查资料，光一则在看了三四页之后就梦游去了……

然后口水流了一桌子，被老学者敲头勒令擦干净。

他们才不管谁是谁，到了繁星塔，精灵王都得遵守规矩！

“没什么特别的。”剛把头靠在了岸边的石头上，这是一处天然温泉，面积大得跟个小池塘一样，被屋主简单盖了个棚子围起来，连同房子一起出租。

附近海域的海底有好几座休眠火山和死火山，方解岛是个地热资源十分丰富的岛屿，也是唯一一座家家都能通上热水的岛屿。

剛决定租这所比别家贵一点的房子，就是看中了这个后院超大的温泉浴场，他可喜欢泡澡了。

“要么是胡诌八扯语焉不详地猜测一波这个‘诅咒’形成的原因，要么是回溯‘七日之约’形成的历史，要么是从魔法阵符号学的角度分析那个鲜红色阵法的魔法组成成分，还有最奇葩的，是介绍古往今来被‘七日之约’缠身的人各种各样七窍流血的死法。这些资料，统统是屁话。”剛摇头叹气，突然用十分不详目光瞥了光一一眼，把后者看得浑身发毛。

“我拿到了孤本室的查阅权限，明天就到预约日期了，你跟我一起去，这回注意着点，别让口水染了卷轴，那些老古董随便一个可都有至少一万年的历史，卖了你自个儿都赔不起。”

“……嘿嘿，你放心，嘿嘿嘿……”光一讪笑着咽了口唾沫，原来他的把戏早就叫剛给看穿了啊。

“那个……要不我还是再把之前那些资料浏览一遍吧？万一有什么遗漏的重要信息呢……”光一试着提议，想给自己捞回一点面子。

“我都替你看完了，没啥有用的。”剛翻了个大白眼，想起光一在图书室里的德行就气不打一处来——张着嘴巴脸颊被桌子挤得变了形，口水蜿蜒画了好大一片亮晶晶的地图。

他就主动找来管理员学者，指了指睡得一塌糊涂的光一，老头了然地挑挑眉，随手拿起一份厚厚的日报叠了两下，“啪”一声抽在了光一的后脑勺上，沉声呵斥一个激灵被吓醒的暗精灵，“给我擦干净！”

光一灰溜溜找抹布擦桌子去了，魅魔深藏功与名，满意离去。

这回心里舒服多了。

“嘿嘿……那就好，嘿嘿嘿……”对此毫不知情的暗精灵，笑得更尴尬了。

 

七日之约，永恒之誓。

展开这个长得仿佛是在梅林历元年诞生的老古董卷轴，竖着写在最右侧的第一列字，就是这个内容。

在一股霉味的孤本室里一直翻到最后一间屋子，一点都不想干活的光一随手从地上拿起一个上面似乎沾满干涸鲜血的卷轴，一边跟剛吐槽，“这东西怕不是在断头台下面的血池子里泡过吧……”一边随手解开了绳子。

剛正好也翻得无聊了，就放下手里的羊皮纸，拽着光一来到桌子前，让他把卷轴摊在桌子上，俩人一起看。

这第一行字，就让两颗脑袋对视一眼，心里同时一跳。

看来他们找对了。

真是无心插柳。

暗精灵这时候抽了抽鼻子，凑近卷轴，果然闻到了一股不一样的芬芳。

“怎么了？”剛看见光一的奇怪举动，随口问了一嘴，然后也吸吸鼻子，和光一一样，露出了恍然大悟的表情。

“是七瓣合欢花！”异口同声。

他俩的白精灵和德鲁伊血统，终于有一回用到了正地方……

随着卷轴的展开，页面上大团大团的鲜红色“污渍”，开始释放出一条一条的细线，细线在空白处扭曲成了文字，排列成了段落。

“真心相爱二者，七瓣合欢花从中，缔结此约，以七日为限，阴阳交合，则共享神念。此为神之誓。”

“无念无感二者，扶桑榕树顶冠上，缔结此约，以七日为限，不想不见，则盟毁约消。此为人之誓。”

“为爱绝望二者，浊叶之森水塘旁，缔结此约，以七日为限，一晌贪欢，则不堕轮回。此为鬼之誓。”

“神之誓，人之誓，鬼之誓，三者无定数，互相可轮转。若闻其源头，日月三岛中。”

“七瓣合欢花，以一瓣为一个昼夜交替，七瓣全部凋零之日，即是我为你殉情之时，无论你爱我，不爱我，爱着谁，不爱谁。”

卷轴上其实没几个字，等到剛和光一默默地把所有文字都读完，深红色的文字就全都扩散成了原来的污渍，像是在七瓣合欢花汁液里不小心被泡了一样。

“剛……”光一整张脸都苦兮兮的。

“嗯？”剛还在沉思，随口应着。

“刚才的神文，每个字我都认识，可是，组合在一起，什么意思啊？”

“……我猜，你上古韵文课的时候，全都是睡过去的吧？”

“你怎么知道？！”

“因为这是一篇格律标准的古韵文，而你告诉我你看不懂。”剛语重心长。

“……哦，原来如此。那剛老师，你给我解释一下呗？”暗精灵摆出了一副好学生的样子。

“那我有什么奖励啊？”剛一点都不急着解释。

“晚上让我操一下？”

“那不成奖励你了吗！”

“我让你变魅魔，几次你说了算。”

“你可不能反悔啊？”

“放心，绝不反悔！你要相信我作为男朋友的信誉！”

“看在你没说出‘暗精灵的信誉’的份上，暂且信了你吧。这里面说的是三种情况，第一种两个人真心相爱，第二种两个人没什么感觉，第三种两个人都不相信爱情。真心相爱的两个人，在七瓣合欢花的花丛里缔结了契约，连续做爱七天七夜，他们就能明白对方心里想着什么，感受他们所感受的。没什么感觉的两个人，在扶桑榕树的树顶上缔结了契约，如果在七天之内没有想起来对方也没有见面，那这个契约自然就消失了。如果两个不相信爱情的人，换句话说也可能是对爱情绝望了的人，在浊叶之森的水塘旁缔结了契约，如果两个人七天之内不来一炮，他俩就都得死。第一种叫神之誓，第二种叫人之誓，第三种叫鬼之誓，这三种誓约互相之间可以转化，你要想知道这玩意到底是怎么来的，去日月三岛找答案吧。”

“最后那一段，讲的大概是个传说，‘我’会在七天之后为‘你’殉情，无论‘你’是不是爱‘我’，无论‘你’爱着谁。不过说得没头没尾的，也不知道这个‘我’是男是女到底多大，也不知道这个‘你’到底是个什么样的人。还有最开头那一句，谁他妈知道这个咒语还有后半句啊！”

剛给光一讲解的时候忍了半天，最后还是没忍住，恶狠狠地吐槽了一句。

“是啊，话说一半坑死人呐！如果早知道这后半句，兴许‘七日之约是诅咒’这个传闻，也不会变得如此言之凿凿了。”光一也撇了撇嘴，“对了，这么重要的卷轴，怎么就扔在这里接灰呢？”

“这东西没被扔了就不错了，我估计上面写得这三种情况，缔结契约的方式都不一样，咱俩能被拴在一起已经算是中奖了，八成只有缔结了契约的人才能看到上面的文字吧。我推测，这里的图书管理员应该是抱着‘卷轴即使上面都是污渍，那它作为古籍本身也有被收藏的价值’类似的想法才留着它的吧，要不然一个上面什么字都没有只有大团污迹的卷轴，早就应该被清出去了。”

“唔，有道理，那按照上面说的，咱俩正在从‘鬼之誓’过渡到‘神之誓’？所以才能共享记忆、情绪和梦境？”

“应该是这样吧……”

“那咱们去找七瓣合欢花的花丛好不好？”光一眼睛亮晶晶地问剛，突然被勾出了兴致。

“你上哪找去？”剛笑得温柔极了，却满脸都是“我对面这个，真是傻孩子”的神色。

“呃……”暗精灵顿时卡壳了。

“你说，你是不是傻？”魅魔笑得更温柔了。

“……是。”

这种植物需要极其特殊的生存环境，人工培育下的七瓣合欢花，必须每十平方米种一株，这一株还不一定能成活，而且这花的花瓣异常娇弱，简直到了触碰就会留下痕迹的地步，留下痕迹药效就会打折扣，药农和药材商都跟对待祖宗一样地对待这种金贵又娇气的魔药原料，怎么可能让别人在“花丛”里打滚，还一连七天。

自然界的七瓣合欢花几乎已经灭绝了，偶尔有那么一株，都是长在魔力充盈的山谷中，因为七瓣合欢花生长的首要条件，就是需要海量的魔力，最好是纯粹的自然魔法。

德鲁伊培育这种花最为合适，可是这个种族将这种花视作是不详之花而拒绝培育，剛倒是没有这个顾忌，但他不是纯血统，催生出个十株二十株就已经是极限，成百上千株组成的花丛，那想都别想了。

老子做不到。当事人十分光棍。

想明白其中关节的光一，低眉臊眼地答了一声。

“真乖。”剛奖励似的弹了弹光一的尖耳朵，看着那迅速泛起的粉红色，满意极了。

“晚上就把你喂饱。”德鲁伊一秒钟化身魅魔。

是把我榨干吧……光一心里哀嚎一声，可他能怎么办呢，他只能在今晚献祭自己。

希望后天能有力气下床。

魔兽司的预约好像就在后天。

堂本·小白脸·光一如是想着。

 

“啊……好希望人生是一条死鱼……”光一瘫在温泉边缘大脑放空双眼无神，嘴里喃喃念叨着，不远处，神采奕奕的剛正在帮他的大猫洗澡。

“爸爸，怎么了？”潘游到光一身边，十分关心地问了她一句。

“没事，等你长大就明白了。”

“哦。”得到了回答的小海妖不再疑惑，转而专心玩起了水，光一能看见，潘的手指间，现在长出了半透明的蹼。

嗯？这孩子原来下水的时候会长这东西吗？

“潘，你的手……”光一不由得问了出来。

“啊？这个？我也不知道呀，某一天就突然有了，上岸之后就又没了！”

……果然，不论身体里潜藏着多么恐怖的力量，小屁孩就是小屁孩，简直没心没肺到一定程度了。

算了算了，等到明天去魔兽司好好问问吧。

“光一光一，你休息好了嘛？咱们再来？”剛帮健次郎洗完了澡，大猫上岸抖了抖身子，一点一点地舔毛，潘也撇下暗精灵，找她的健次郎哥哥去了，魅魔就在这个时候凑到了他身边。

“我拒绝！明天还要去魔兽司办正经事儿呢！”

“诶——可是现在才下午欸！”

“那也拒绝！我可是从昨天晚上到刚才，一直没睡地做高强度体力劳动！”

“我让你操你还抱怨，简直没天理了……”剛嘟嘟囔囔，那语气，要多委屈，有多委屈。

“祖宗，行行好放过我吧，”光一都快哭了，“纵欲过度会折寿的，要是我先死了，你上哪儿找这么高质量的男朋友去？”

“嗯……那行吧，我再泡一会儿，你睡觉去吧。”

“晚饭的时候再叫我！”光一如蒙大赦似的窜出温泉池，消失在了帘子后。

剛看着他狼狈的样子，笑得肠子都要打结了。

也难为他找的那个烂借口了，还什么“纵欲过度会折寿”，那是普通人类好不好！你一个混血精灵动辄活好几千年的长生种，也好意思说“折寿”？能折几年啊！

这傻子到现在都没发现，自个儿的精神力一直在缓慢地提高，虽然每次体力都消耗殆尽，可我也是在其他方面回馈你的好嘛！

剛拿起池边冰着的精灵酒喝了一口，心里嫌弃着“不识好歹”的光一。

“切，就这点出息，还想着在七瓣合欢花从里大战七天七夜呢……”

从鼻子里哼出一声，剛一口干了杯中酒。

“晚饭还是多做点吧，省得他一直抱怨我压榨他……”剛一边自言自语，一边从热水里站了起来。

两只魔兽早就没影了，也不知道上哪疯去了。

 

城西，魔兽司。

潘坐在光一的肩膀上，好奇地打量着这栋像是巨大巢穴一样的建筑。

“爸爸，我们来这里干什么？”小家伙低头问光一。

“来找让你能变回魔兽的方法。”

“好啊！我想变回去！当人好麻烦，还要穿衣服……”前两句话雀跃，后两句话就变成了抱怨，让光一哭笑不得。

健次郎这时候蹭了一下剛的腿，它倒是挺想变人的，也许会很好玩。

“……”剛对此爱莫能助，只能回给管中豹一个抱歉的眼神。

其实说魔兽司在城西也并不准确，它其实位于繁星城的西北角，由“巢穴”，“林地”，“海域”三个部分组成，是繁星城占地面积最大的机构——但要是建筑面积，那繁星塔是当之无愧的鳌头。

“巢穴”就是光一他们面前这个像是洪荒巨兽搭的窝一样的房子，中空塔楼制式，外墙上还挂着一堆奇奇怪怪仿佛违章建筑的结构。巢穴兼具办公和繁育幼兽的功能，这里还是无尽海诸岛上收藏从古至今魔兽标本最齐全的地方。

“林地”是位于魔兽司后面的一片专门种植出来用来养成年陆生魔兽的地方，隔绝成不同的区域，用阵法和符文模拟不同岛屿上的气候，方便观察、研究。

“海域”则是在咆哮海和冰封海交界处圈出来的，饲养那些海洋中的魔兽。

当然，海妖这种食物链顶端的霸主，他们是没法养的……

剛仰头打量着“巢穴”，看着一小群明显没成年的亚龙类魔兽飞入巢穴外墙的某个缺口中，在围墙上甩下一大堆粪便，听着墙根处一个老头大声咆哮，“盖德希尔泽！管好你的这帮小崽子！不许再往老子的围墙上涂粪！”

然后这个气哼哼的老头向着光一的方向走过来，那架势让剛都没来由地一阵心慌——好像他们家的魔兽没往围墙上涂粪吧？

“我是魔兽司的司长，我叫小泽西成，听说你们要问跟海妖有关的问题？”幸好老头越走越近后，那气势汹汹的劲头也减弱消失了，开口说话的时候，已经归于平静，不，说到“海妖”这个词的时候，甚至带上了点殷切……

“为什么不许往你的围墙上涂粪？你浑身都是魔兽粪便的味道，至少二十种……哎呀！”潘突然皱着鼻子嗅了嗅，语气里透着不解，然后就被光一敲头了。

“呃……对对对！这个就是海妖，我们要问的就是跟她有关的问题。”光一满脸尴尬，敲完了语不惊人死不休的熊孩子之后就顺手把潘从肩膀上揪了下来夹在了腋下，在小泽司长变绿的脸色中急忙解释，始作俑者则左扭右扭，“呲溜”滑到了地上。

“居然已经化形了……不愧是天生的普罗透斯……来来来跟我到我办公室去，咱们好好聊一聊，叫我小泽就可以了……”老司长一秒钟变脸，迅速把为什么自己身上有二十多种粪便味道还不让亚龙把粪便涂到围墙上这个问题给妥过去，话题转移得毫无痕迹。

小泽司长殷勤地把光一他们迎进了自己的办公室，而那个原本已经准备好接待百年难遇的海妖的魔兽司老学者，在干等了一个多小时后才知道司长把他的贵宾带走了，头发眉毛胡子都雪白雪白的老先生中气十足地在自己的办公室里跳着脚地破口大骂，“小泽西成你个老王八！又截老子的胡！又截老子的胡！”

此时正在担当解说员和导游的小泽司长自然还不知道这些，他十分热情地介绍着这一路上见到的各种各样的小家伙，直至到了他自己的办公室中。

推开门，一个庞然大物就给了小泽司长一个结结实实的熊抱，那是只独眼雪怪，生活在常年积雪的高山上，数量十分稀少，跟管中豹的种群差不多。

虽然这个办公室里的独眼雪怪身高已经快要两米了，可对于陆生魔兽十分熟悉的剛却知道，这根本是个离成年还远着的小家伙——完全成熟的独眼雪怪，身高超过七米。

“好了好了，雪儿，好了好了。”小泽司长笑眯眯地抚摸着不断蹭他的雪怪的白色长毛，柔声哄着，像个回家得到女儿迎接的傻爸爸。

雪怪喉咙里发出一大堆意义不明的咕噜声，松开小泽司长后，独眼突然看见了来拜访的光一他们，准确地说，是将目光一下子集中在了落在最后的健次郎身上，它发出一声惧怕的叫喊，用大爪子捂着脸，飞快地跑进了办公室的里间——那应该是它的窝。

所过之处，地动山摇。

“咳咳，雪儿还是个小姑娘，有些害怕成年魔兽……”小泽司长一边将被震掉的书籍资料归位，一边解释着

……好吧，真是个奇大无比的“小”姑娘。

“小泽司长，你这儿，怎么会有独眼雪怪？”剛一言难尽地看了看已经被雪儿甩上门的里间，而后问道。

“雪儿是我从金绿柱岛上的一个拍卖行里救出来的。”小泽司长叹了口气，跟剛解释着，“当时它还没有我的小臂长，我把它买回来亲自带着，已经三年多了，还好现在恢复了健康，再过一段时间教它野外生存的技能，等到它十五岁成年的时候，就可以放生了。”

说到“放生”，小泽司长突然伤感了起来。

剛完全能理解他的心情，因为他就是这么把健次郎养大的，可他也不能劝老司长，如果舍不得的话，干脆签订魔兽契约好了。因为独眼雪怪和管中豹不一样，成年以后对环境的要求十分苛刻，如果不能生活在海拔高的雪线以上，寿命不会超过三年，而生活在雪山中的独眼雪怪，通常能活五百年左右。

“还是你比较好啊，自己养大的孩子，能一直跟在你身边。”小泽司长看了健次郎一眼，语气里有说不出的羡慕。

“也是这孩子跟我比较投缘吧。”剛搔了搔健次郎的耳根，它就歪着头坐在地上任由他摆弄。

“‘独眼雪怪’拼错了，你写的这个是‘大脚雪怪’。”旁边的光一，则在小声指正潘的拼写。

“你的小家伙，她叫什么？”小泽司长听见了光一的声音，转过头去问道。

“叫‘潘’。”

“潘，告诉爷爷，你是怎么学会读书写字的？”小泽司长蹲在潘面前，笑眯眯地像个慈祥的老爷爷。

“传承里有记忆，雅纪叔叔教的，还有，来这里以后在繁星书院学的。”潘一边用通用语试着拼写“独眼雪怪”，一边回答。

“前一阵子她吃了一整个成年海妖的晶核，睡了七八天后就化形了，但是她自己完全不会变回去，我们想知道是怎么回事，就来这里问了。”光一两手一摊，把前因后果大概解释了一下。

“啊是这样啊，那还真是罕见……来潘，让爷爷看一下～”小泽司长叨咕着，最后两句话的语气愈发像哄小孩子了。

潘把写字板塞进了自己的空间袋里——光一送的，项链的形状，然后任由小泽司长将自己抱到了办公桌上，检查她的鳞片，小鳍和眼睛，潘想起来什么，把手泡进桌上的鱼缸里，给司长展示自己的蹼，离开水之后，蹼就渐渐收进了手指里。

司长检查了半天，又从书架上抽出一本大部头，戴着眼镜仔细查看一番，然后才从书页上抬起头。

“嗯，大概弄明白了。首先我给你们介绍一下海妖吧，首先它们是天生的普罗透斯，只要掌握方法，就能够变成任何它们想要变成的动物，其中化形成人最困难，这也是魔兽公认的进阶门槛。一般而言，海妖第一次形变后，它们就能够在母亲的教导下学习最简单的变化，先从变一部分开始，然后是变成跟自己类似的动物，然后是跟它们完全不一样的动物，包括地上跑的和天上飞的。最后才是化形成人。可你的这个小家伙，完全跳过了上述步骤，直接在晶核的催化下化形成人，但因为还没进行完海妖成年前的五次形变，所以还保留着部分海妖的特征。”

小泽不愧是魔兽司的司长，几下子就搞明白了潘的情况。

“那这对她的身体有影响吗？就是那些晶核多余的力量？”光一问了一个他最关心的问题。

“那倒是没什么影响，魔兽都能将它们暂时不需要的魔力存储到自己的晶核里，虽然对于现在这个还没到一岁的小家伙来说能量有点太大了，不过因为系出同源，所以也不用担心。”

“那小泽爷爷，我怎么才能变回去啊？”潘有点急了，说了半天也没说到她想知道的。

“我觉得，还是要找一个成年海妖教你比较好，我这里确实是有几个普罗透斯的变身咒语，可那都是针对智慧种族的，不一定适用于魔兽。”小泽解释得很耐心。

“哦。”潘嘟着嘴巴，闷闷不乐地盘腿坐在了桌子上。

“哎小宝贝别不高兴啊！你现在的样子很可爱的！”小泽见潘不高兴了，手忙脚乱地哄着。

“爸爸……”潘屁股一扭，一头扎进了来到桌边的光一怀里。

“我们第一次见面的时候，她从一群人鱼中逃出来，直接就钻进了我衣服里，当时她也就一个月吧，可能还不到。”接触到小泽古怪的眼神，光一解释了一句。

“哦……您有暗精灵血统，难怪，难怪……”小泽这时候才把注意力完全放在了光一身上，顺便又看了一眼剛。

“您居然是德鲁伊和魅魔的混血！简直是造物主的奇迹！”小泽惊呼着，也让剛哭笑不得。

感情您刚才的全部注意力都在魔兽身上啊……

“司长大人！爱莎状况不太好！”一个女学者连门都没敲就闯进了办公室，声音里透着万分的焦急。

“快带我去看看！”小泽呼一下子站起来，一个箭步冲到门口，突然想起来什么似的回头急道，“你们能跟我来一趟吗？”

“啊？”剛有点懵，我们去能干啥？

“爱莎是管中豹！”一句话，就让剛也站了起来。

“健次郎！光一！潘！我们走！”

 

——TBC


End file.
